


A Ravager's Love

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: Yondu is struggling with his past and you show him how much he means to you.





	A Ravager's Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yondu Udonta fic. Hope y'all will like it :) 
> 
> Takes place between gotgvol1 and gotgvol2

The cold emptiness next to you woke you up in the early hours of the morning and you sat up on the bed to find your lover standing by the window in only a pair of black underwear. Yondu seemed to be distant in thoughts, his red eyes lingering on the view outside. 

“Yondu?” you said while you marvelled in his half naked body, your eyes tracing the straining blue skin around the defined and sculptured muscles on his torso. “Come back to bed, baby. I miss your warmth.” 

The pleasant sound of your voice brought Yondu back to the present and he turned his head to look at you where you sat on the bed with the silken sheets pooling around your waist. His mind had been elsewhere, thinking about the recent events that took place months ago. With Peter and his so called Guardians of the galaxy. With what he had done all these years ago when he decided to keep Peter instead of delivering him to his father. Yondu knew he couldn’t have acted differently, but he had still broken the Ravagers code. He was still an outcast. 

But then he met you and everything changed. 

Yondu’s gaze landed on your naked breasts and he left the window to walk to you. But there was no usual smirk on his lips, the expression on his face was solemn as he settled down next to you with his head hanging heavily. 

“Hey, Cap. What’s wrong?” you asked worriedly and leaned forward to cup his face, urging him to look at you. There was a sadness in his eyes when you met his gaze, one you had never seen before. 

“Why are ya with me, girl? Hmh?” he enquired hoarsely, his red orbs studying you intensely. “With an ugly, old man like me? When a beautiful young woman like y'all can have any man ya want.” 

Wide-eyed, you stared at the ravager who in this moment seemed so uncertain and insecure, something he had never displayed before. He who always came off so cocky and self-assured. 

“What are you talking about, baby?” You looked him straight in the eyes as you spoke. “Don’t you know how striking you are? I love every part of you. Every outline of your face,” you whispered and leaned in to kiss the puckered lines on the side of his bald head. Yondu shivered under your touch and his fin started glowing in a deep scarlet shade. Smiling, you let your fingers trace over the fin while you slowly straddled his lap. The sheet fell of your body and Yondu gripped your bare hips firmly, the redness in his eyes flaring with desire as he bore his eyes into yours. You bit your lip when you felt the hard bulge against your naked and moistened pussy. 

“But most importantly I love _you,_ ” you professed and placed your hand on his firm chest, right above his heart, while gazing into his eyes. “You saw _me,_ Yondu. You saw the person that was chained in slavery and you saved me. You couldn’t just walk away, that’s not the kind of person you are. How can I not love you?” 

You left a single kiss on his lips, then tracing the weathered, azure skin on his face with gentle kisses while your hands caressed down his torso, slowly inching closer to the hem of his boxers and you felt him shudder. A deep growl rolled of Yondu’s tongue and he dug his fingers into your soft, female curves. 

“I need ya, doll. I need to be inside of ya,” he murmured raspily as you nibbled on his throat. 

“Then take me, Captain. Show who I belong to,” you breathed against his skin, slowly grinding your hips against his swelling cock. Yondu froze for a moment, his red orbs glossed with hunger as he stared at you and your heart jolted from the intensity of his gaze. Another growl came deep within his chest and he quickly reached down to pull his swollen cock out of his boxers. A smirk played on your mouth and you gasped when he grabbed your ass, lifting you up to push his throbbing length inside you. 

“Ohhh..fuck!” you whined and wrapped your arms around his neck as he started fucking you with vigor, his fingers digging into your flesh as he thrusted fast and hard. Grabbing his neck tightly, you crashed your lips against his, your muffled moans mingling as you kissed feverishly. Yondu snapped his hips, slamming into you harder and you released his lips to throw your head back as you cried out in pleasure. 

Yondu let out a carnal growl between his sharp and ragged teeth, his left hand closing around your throat and squeezing firmly. The sensation of heightened exhilaration, of being taken…ravished, sent a rush of heat through your quivering body and strings of gasps and moans vibrated in your throat when that heat pulsed between your legs. 

Yondu stared at your orgasmic face, your eyes closed and your lips parted as you struggled for breath, and he felt his cock swell inside your dripping pussy. He kneaded your hip tightly with his free hand as his pace quickened and he pounded deeper inside of you. 

A cry of ecstasy fell from your lips as pleasure pooled in the pit of your stomach and heat erupted through your body when your climax drew closer with each plunge of his cock filling you to the core. 

“Oh God, Yondu…I’m gonna cum!” you choked breathlessly and moved your hips against his, gripping his shoulders as your pussy clenched around him when your orgasm washed over you. 

“Fuuuck…” Yondu’s breath hitched as he plunged deeper into you when he felt you tightening around him and he kept staring at you as he spent himself inside your throbbing warmth. Your body trembled from exhaustion and Yondu slowed down his pace as he thrusted through your orgasm. Then he let go of your throat to catch your lips with his while palming your face. Breathless, you kissed him back, lips entwining in a passionate dance. 

“Damn girl…do y'all know how much I love ya?” he asked through heavy breaths when his lips left yours, his eyes filled with warmth as he focused his gaze on you.

Smiling, you slumped down on his chest and listened to the sound of his slowing heartbeat. It was soothing and calming. It felt right. Like everything was as it was meant to be. 

“I love you too, Yondu Udonta.” 

The ravager smiled as he raked his fingers through your hair, his other hand caressing your back and he felt at peace. He felt at home. 


End file.
